This invention relates to holders for supporting limp plastic bags having carrying handles, and more particularly to an inexpensive holder which can be used in conjunction with the bags as a trash holder.
Thin film plastic bags are now extensively used for. carrying groceries and as trash containers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,832-Orem and Kuklies shows a thin film bag with carrying handles which has been successfully used for carrying groceries. Since these plastic bags are very limp, during loading they must be supported by a holder U.S Pat. No. 4,062,170, Orem shows a holder suitable for use in a grocery store during bagging of the groceries. The handles of the plastic bag are looped over elongated tabs on the holder to support the bag during loading. Such holders are well suited for grocery store use where durability over extensive use is a consideration. This type of holder is not suitable for home use where inexpensive initial cost is the principal consideration.
Holders for supporting plastic trash bags for use in the home have been proposed. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,905,406, Cruz; 3,838,839, Spencer; and 3,260,488, Kliewer, et al are typical. These prior art holders do not have the combination of low initial cost, reliable, easy use and attractiveness which is desirable for home use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a low cost, durable, holder for handled plastic bags.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a plastic holder which can be easily manufactured in plastic extruding process.